Harry Potter e o Cepto da Terra Média
by Selena Hufflepuff
Summary: Harry, Ron e Hermione estão no sexto ano em Hogwarts e mais uma vez têm que enfrentar a antipatia de Snape. O que pode acontecer quando os três amigos procuram um livro na secção de reservados? Que mistérios os esperarão. Tudo JKR,Tolkien,Ende.
1. Os Pergaminhos

Harry Potter e o Ceptro da Terra Média 

Resumo:

Harry, Ron e Hermione estão no sexto ano em Hogwarts e mais uma vez têm que enfrentar a profunda antipatia de Snape. O que pode acontecer quando os três amigos resolvem procurar um livro na secção de reservados? Que mistérios os esperarão e até onde os levará o que começou por ser o cumprimento de um castigo.

I 

**Os Pergaminhos**

Harry suspirou exasperado. Como é que se iria safar daquela?

Não te chateies! animou-o Ron Eu e a Hermione vamos ajudar-te, não é? virou-se para a amiga que assentiu prontamente.

Claro, havemos de descobrir uma maneira. respondeu Hermione olhando para Harry encorajadoramente e ele sorriu debilmente. O professor Snape castigara-o mais uma vez sem motivo algum.

Onde é que eu vou descobrir como se faz uma poção de invisibilidade? disse ele sem olhar para os amigos Se não a fizer esta noite o Snape dá cabo de mim. Claro que se a fizer ele dá cabo de mim na mesma mas essa não é a questão. Ron despenteou o seu cabelo ruivo e olhou desesperado para Hermione em busca de ajuda.

Bom! exclamou ela hesitante Eu tenho uma ideia, mas é muito arriscada e não sei se vai dar certo, mas tu Harry já o fizeste uma vez e conseguiste e acho que talvez, mas só talvez...

Oh, desembucha logo! atirou-lhe Ron.

Pronto! Hermione fulminou o amigo com o olhar e dirigiu-se a Harry com um suspiro Podemos ir à Biblioteca!

Hermione! São dez da noite, não nos é permitido andar fora da sala comum...

Ninguém precisa saber! Hermione interrompeu Harry com impaciência. Ainda não percebeste?

O manto da invisibilidade! sussurrou Ron Claro! Como é que não nos lembrámos disso? Não sei o que seria de nós sem ti, Hermione. ela sorriu-lhe e continuou.

Pois é! Podemos entrar na Biblioteca com o manto e procurar na secção dos reservados.

É isso mesmo! exclamou Harry sorridente. Ron olhava Hermione abismado.

E tu estás disposta a quebrar as regras e a arriscar a pele por uma coisa destas? perguntou ele incrédulo.

Ora Ron, já quebrei tantas regras que descobri que não é mau de todo quando é por uma boa causa. E fazer um trabalho, mesmo que tenha sido passado como castigo, é sempre importante, assim como é importante livrar o Harry de outro castigo mais severo.

Óptimo! O que estamos à espera? disse Harry verificando que estavam sozinhos na sala comum e correu escada acima até ao dormitório dos rapazes para ir buscar o seu manto. Dois minutos depois estava de volta com um ar satisfeito.

Enfiaram-se todos debaixo do manto, saíram da sala comum e percorreram os corredores até à Biblioteca. Uma vez lá foram à secção dos reservados e começaram a procurar um livro que falasse da poção de invisibilidade. Não era fácil pois, segundo Hermione, era uma poção muito delicada de se fazer e não devia ser utilizada de ânimo leve.

Não há aqui nada! exclamou Harry impaciente.

Achei! gritou Hermione, tapando de imediato a boca quando os amigos a olharam reprovadoramente Desculpem, está aqui! disse ela baixinho, enquanto mostrava feliz um livro grande e volumoso numa página central onde se podia ler o título _Poção de Invisibilidade_, imagens que se moviam ilustravam a poção.

Boa, Hermione! Harry estava exultante, ia dar uma lição ao Snape.

Espera! disse Ron que não escutara o que os amigos estavam a dizer e olhava admirado para um conjunto de pergaminhos que tinham caído de um livro muito antigo que se denominava _O Livro Vermelho_ O que é isto? continuou ele passando folha atrás de folha cada vez mais surpreendido. Hermione tirou-lhe os pergaminhos das mãos e leu em silêncio acompanhando o texto com o indicador direito.

Isto não é possível! disse ela a sorrir para Harry Estes pergaminhos estão a contar a história da Terra Média, isto são os últimos dias de _O Senhor dos Anéis_. Deve ser algo que a Madam Pince anda a ler às escondidas.

O Senhor dos quê? perguntou Ron confuso.

Oh! Deixa lá... disse Harry fitando a amiga com um sorriso divertido É um livro Muggle.

Não! ripostou Ron peremptoriamente Isto é verdade, estes pergaminhos são autênticos!

Ron, não sejas ridículo! ripostou Hermione agora a rir Se tivesses lido o livro como eu, não acreditavas nisso. disse ela com um ar superior É pura fantasia, fala de um mundo fantástico, cheio de criaturas mágicas, monstros e Feiticeiros...

E tu o que és? perguntou ele picado.

Ha... sabes bem o que eu quis dizer! Hermione corou furiosa Seja como for é um livro, não aconteceu de verdade!­­ disse ela categoricamente.

Ah, sim? Então como explicas isto? Ron tirou-lhe os pergaminhos das mãos e mostrou-lhe um onde se lia numa letra antiga e meio apagada:

Gondor, 25 de Março de 3019

A Terceira Era terminou, com ela grandes terrores findaram e novos tempos virão.

A quarta Era trouxe consigo a Profecia, a última dos Elfos na Terra Média. O mundo como o conhecemos vai sofrer grandes alterações, muitas criaturas desaparecerão, os Homens ficarão mais fracos mas entre eles sempre haverá aqueles poucos em cujas veias correrá sangue poderoso. Os três Feiticeiros que ajudarão a mudar o mundo estão prestes a chegar!

Seguia-se um estranho poema:

Três Feiticeiros de muito longe, no tempo e no espaço, hão-de vir

E de volta regressarão,

Para ao longo de distantes Eras

Mudar o mundo

Com a força do coração.

Determinação têm que possuir

E também força e lealdade,

Além de uma grande coragem.

No lugar mais escuro e tenebroso da terra deverão procurar

Um Ceptro tão brilhante como os raios de luar,

Leve como a brisa na serra,

Poderoso como as estruturas da terra,

Misterioso como as águas do mar.

Através de alguém como eles irão encontrar

A magia do passado, do presente e do futuro.

Por baixo acabava de aparecer um desenho a carvão que mostrava três jovens, dois rapazes e uma rapariga. Harry e Hermione olhavam o pergaminho siderados. Aquelas pessoas eram, sem qualquer sombra de dúvida, eles os três.

Isto não… Hermione tinha a voz rouca enquanto fitava incrédula o pedaço de pergaminho Isto é impossível! Como é que… olharam uns para os outros sem saber o que dizer. Harry já esquecera Snape e a poção. Aquilo era muito mais importante. Como é que era possível que houvesse um desenho deles num pergaminho que visivelmente datava de há séculos ou milénios atrás.

Um ruído ali próximo sobressaltou-os e enfiaram o manto à pressa. Harry sentia o coração a martelar-lhe no peito enquanto esperavam uns minutos em silêncio. Como não ouviram mais nada saíram da Biblioteca em passo de corrida até à Torre dos Gryffindor sem falar durante todo o caminho.

Uma vez na sala comum sentaram-se em poltronas a respirar com dificuldade. Harry pousou o livro com a poção que se esquecera de deixar na Biblioteca. Ron ainda segurava o _Livro Vermelho _e olhava para o pergaminho que continha o desenho deles.

Isto não pode ser verdade Harry, tu e eu sabemos que não! Hermione falou em voz sumida e parecia estar a tentar convencer-se a si mesma mais do que a Harry ou Ron.

Hermione, eu já não sei de nada! Harry mal conseguia raciocinar com tudo aquilo Tudo é possível!

Olhem! interrompeu Ron Eu não sei de nada sobre esse livro de que estão a falar mas pensem bem, por que motivo estaria logo aqui em Hogwarts? Era como se estivesse à espera de ser encontrado, como se estivesse à nossa espera! Ron abanou a cabeça como que para voltar à realidade. Seja como for parece que temos que fazer algo para mudar o mundo, pelo menos é o que diz o pergaminho!

Ah, sim! E como vamos fazê-lo, posso saber? perguntou Hermione irritada e mantendo-se agarrada ao seu cepticismo Saltamos para dentro do pergaminho? ficaram todos em silêncio até que Ron disparou.

O vira-tempo!

O quê? Harry olhava-o abismado.

Ouçam! continuou Ron num tom prático Isto já aconteceu, portanto seja lá o que for que tenhamos que fazer tem que ser no passado. Precisamos de um vira-tempo para ir até 3019 dessa tal Terceira ou… Quarta Era, é só isso! Harry e Hermione olhavam-no sem palavras.

Ron! exclamou Hermione muito mais calma Às vezes surpreendes-me, de verdade! Acho que tens razão, o teu raciocínio é brilhante! Ron corou até à raiz dos cabelos de modo que mal se distinguia o cabelo do rosto com o elogio inesperado de Hermione.

Bem, não é nada de especial! ripostou ele atrapalhado Tenho a certeza que vocês chegariam à mesma conclusão se acreditassem mesmo que isto é verdade.

Desculpa, eu não devia ser tão céptica, afinal de contas sou uma Feiticeira! Hermione parecia um bocado envergonhada Mas é que… é tão difícil acreditar e acho que não queria mesmo acreditar, porque isso significa que temos que ir ao passado para salvar o futuro. Harry olhava em silêncio de um amigo para o outro. Concordava com Hermione, era muito difícil acreditar naquilo mas as provas estavam à vista e afinal de contas o raciocínio de Ron fazia todo o sentido.

Bem, pelo menos chegámos a uma conclusão! disse ele decididamente Vamos salvar o mundo do que quer que seja. Não deve ser assim tão difícil depois do que já passámos e afinal não é a primeira vez que vamos ao passado alterar o futuro. sorriu para Hermione que lhe retribuiu. No terceiro ano em Hogwarts tinham salvo Sirius e Buckbeak Mas como vamos fazê-lo?

OK! Hermione tomou o controlo da situação O Ron tem razão, precisamos de um vira-tempo e só há um sítio onde podemos encontrar um.

O Ministério da Magia! sussurrou Harry apreensivo.

Exacto!

Então e como chegamos lá? perguntou Harry e Hermione pensou uns segundos.

Temos que ir pela rede de Floo, é a maneira mais segura. Levamos o manto da invisibilidade, entramos na lareira do escritório da McGonagall e uma vez no Ministério ninguém nos vai ver. Os olhos de Hermione estavam a brilhar de entusiasmo Roubamos o vira-tempo, salvamos o mundo e estaremos de volta sem que ninguém dê pela nossa falta. Amanhã estaremos a tomar o pequeno-almoço com a consciência tranquila. Harry e Ron olhavam-na rindo baixinho O que foi?

Estás bem Hermione? perguntou Harry.

Porquê?

É a segunda vez esta noite que transgrides as regras! continuou Ron com um ar trocista.

Bem, sabes! disse ela sorrindo maliciosamente Por algum motivo o Chapéu Seleccionador me colocou nos Gryffindor.

Porque és rebelde? perguntou Ron duvidoso.

Não, para que alguém transgrida as regras com inteligência! riram-se todos baixinho Além do mais a culpa é vossa se não cumpro as regras Hermione sorria agora abertamente encontram sempre uma maneira de me envolver nas vossas estranhas aventuras e de qualquer modo alguém tem que tomar conta de vocês os dois.

Pois, nós acreditamos nisso! ripostou Ron a rir-se.

Bom! exclamou Harry vamos lá! Temos que levar o manto, eu vou buscar o avisoscópio, só para o caso de fazer falta, e a minha Flecha de Fogo, nunca se sabe. Levem as varinhas e, não Hermione, não podes levar nenhum livro! ela olhou-o furiosa mas não respondeu.

Depois de terem reunido tudo o que precisavam olharam uns para os outros receosos mas decididos.

Têm consciência do perigo que vamos correr? perguntou Harry. Ron e Hermione acenaram afirmativamente.

Já estivemos em situações muito difíceis e nunca recuámos! afirmou Hermione.

Pois! concordou Ron.

Certo, então vamos lá! terminou Harry.

Pegaram nos sacos e Ron prendeu a sua vassoura. Voltaram a meter-se debaixo do manto e seguiram, o mais silenciosamente possível até ao escritório da Professora McGonagall que estava fechado à chave.

Alohomora! exclamou Hermione baixinho, a porta abriu-se com um estalido e eles pararam em frente à lareira.

Eu vou primeiro! disse Harry decidido. Levou o manto consigo e pegou num pouco de pó de Floo que se encontrava num pote em cima da secretária. Os amigos ouviram a sua voz na lareira.

Ministério da Magia! Harry sentiu a habitual vertigem de cinzas e imagens ofuscadas e foi dar a uma lareira no Ministério. A viagem correra-lhe muito melhor desta vez e ele olhou calmamente em volta. Não se avistava o guarda o que o deixou mais descansado, se ali estivesse alguém teriam problemas.

Segundos depois Ron surgiu ao seu lado, seguido de Hermione e esconderam-se os dois novamente debaixo do manto antes que aparecesse alguém.

Sem dizer uma palavra dirigiram-se com a respiração acelerada e as batidas do coração mais rápidas até ao Departamento dos Mistérios. Harry sentiu um nó no estômago e percebeu que os amigos se chegavam mais para ele com olhares assustados. Aquele lugar não lhes trazia boas recordações. No ano anterior tinham passado um mau bocado ali e tinham perdido o Sirius. Harry empurrou a porta ao fundo do corredor e encontraram-se os três na sala circular tão sua conhecida.

Mostra-me o caminho! exclamou Harry com voz trémula. A sala girou e quando parou uma porta à esquerda deles estava aberta.

Harry, Ron e Hermione dirigiram-se para lá ao som do tique-taque dos relógios que se encontravam na sala para lá da porta. Já sem o manto, Hermione aproximou-se do armário dos vira-tempo e tirou o mais sofisticado que encontrou, pois teriam que viajar milénios para o passado. Os três amigos entreolharam-se, era aquele o momento. Hermione colocou ao pescoço a corrente da qual pendia uma pequena ampulheta muito brilhante.

Venham cá! ordenou ela e colocou-lhes também o vira-tempo ao pescoço Segurem-se a mim! Isto deve ser bastante rápido e vertiginoso Harry e Ron obedeceram, segurando-lhe cada um deles um braço, o último com as duas mãos pois nunca viajara com o vira-tempo e sentia-se inseguro.

Espero que isto não corra mal! disse Ron engolindo em seco.

Vai correr bem! assegurou Hermione No entanto aviso-vos de que nunca viajei para um passado tão longínquo.

Depois de verificar a data no pergaminho que trouxera consigo e fazer algumas contas mentais, Hermione inspirou fundo, deu algumas voltas à ampulheta e fecharam todos os olhos com força. Harry sentiu-se pela segunda vez como se estivesse a voar rapidamente para trás, entreabriu os olhos e foi envolvido por uma vertigem de cores e formas que passavam velozmente por ele. O martelar nos ouvidos deixou-o tonto e voltou a fechar os olhos até finalmente sentir outra vez terra firme por baixo dos pés.


	2. Do Covil para o Monte

Resumo: 

Harry, Ron e Hermione estão no sexto ano em Hogwarts e mais uma vez têm que enfrentar a profunda antipatia de Snape. O que pode acontecer quando os três amigos resolvem procurar um livro na secção de reservados? Que mistérios os esperarão e até onde os levará o que começou por ser o cumprimento de um castigo.

As personagens e os locais não são meus. É tudo da fabulosa J. K. Rowling, do absolutamente genial J. R. R. Tolkien e do brilhante Michael Ende. Eu só detenho este modesto enredo.

II 

Do Covil para o Monte

Quando Harry abriu novamente os olhos não conseguia ver nada e olhou para todos os lados tentando habituar-se à escuridão. Assim que conseguiu voltou a olhar em volta tentando captar tudo no local e percebeu rapidamente que se encontravam numa intersecção entre vários túneis.

"Onde estamos?" perguntou Ron nervosamente pois não conhecia a história e obviamente não fazia a mínima ideia do que poderia esperar. Harry e Hermione entreolharam-se quando finalmente perceberam onde estavam e não responderam logo ao amigo, pois sabiam o que mais o aterrorizava.

"Bem! Acho melhor contarmos a história ao Ron para ele ficar a par." decidiu Hermione tentando esconder o ar assustado.

"Pois, mas vamos andando! Não vamos ficar aqui parados, pois não?" disse Harry enquanto todos dirigiam o olhar para a mochila dele, dentro da qual se ouvia o avisoscópio a apitar freneticamente.

"O que se passa?" perguntou Ron cada vez mais enervado.

"Oh!" respondeu Harry aflito "O avisoscópio é muito sensível, apita por tudo e por nada." tentou tranquilizá-los mas pelo olhar aterrorizado de Hermione percebeu que não conseguira e ele próprio estava bastante apreensivo, sabendo que ao virar de cada esquina poderia aparecer o que ele mais receava naquele momento.

Começaram, a andar e em poucos minutos Ron sabia o essencial sobre a história do _Senhor dos Anéis_. Embora ele não tivesse feito muitas perguntas, preocupado como estava limitara-se a ouvir o que os amigos tinham para lhe dizer.

"Então e que lugar é este?" perguntou Ron finalmente chegando ao ponto que, de momento, mais lhe devia interessar.

"Bem, se eu não estou enganada" Hermione trocou um olhar nervoso com Harry "é o Covil da Shelob!" a voz tremeu-lhe ligeiramente.

"De quem?" Os olhares de Harry e Hermione encontraram-se e nenhum deles teve coragem de responder. Subitamente ouviu-se um ruído por trás deles e olharam todos assustados naquela direcção mas não viram nada. De repente os olhos de Hermione arregalaram-se fixos à direita de Harry, ela estava muito pálida e toda a tremer.

"O que foi?" o olhar de Ron dirigiu-se de imediato para o local que ela fixava e ficou transido de medo. Harry também se virou e sentiu-se fraquejar quando viu uma aranha enorme, muito maior que Aragog. A criatura olhava-os de cima e avançou devagar para eles.

"Olhem só o que temos aqui!" sibilou ela batendo com as tenazes "Mais carne fresca, hoje vou fazer um festim. O Gollum não me avisou destes três petiscos."

Harry colocou-se imediatamente à frente dos amigos, não ia deixar que nada de mal lhes acontecesse. Hermione recuou gritando ao ver a criatura aproximar-se mais e segurou com muita força o braço de Ron, os dois encostados à parede de rocha. Ele parecia não perceber o aperto tal era o terror que sentia. A aranha avançou mais ainda e Harry sacou da varinha, Hermione parecia prestes a desmaiar e Ron estava muito branco. Harry aclarou a voz com o coração a mil, tinha que fazer qualquer coisa.

"Arania Exumai!" gritou ele e o feitiço afugentou a aranha que desapareceu nos túneis no meio de um grande ruído de tenazes. Hermione escorregou para o chão a tremer como varas verdes e Ron sentou-se muito pálido ao lado dela.

"Aquela era a Shelob!" esclareceu Harry finalmente.

"Ah!" exclamou Ron num fio de voz, ele que visivelmente ainda não se restabelecera totalmente do susto.

"Então a Aragog deve ser descendente da Shelob!" exclamou Hermione começando a recuperar as cores perante uma descoberta daquelas, apesar de continuar a tremer muito "As Acromântulas são descendentes de Ungoliant e, portanto, de espíritos superiores por isso é que têm inteligência própria."

"Eu não precisava ter conhecido a antecessora da Aragog, já tive que chegue com ela!" disse Ron passados alguns segundos e olhou para Harry a sorrir. Começando a recuperar a dignidade levantou-se e ajudou a amiga a pôr-se de pé "Vá lá, já passou!" disse ele com a voz ainda ligeiramente trémula enquanto dava palmadinhas suaves nas mãos de Hermione "Não tenhas medo, eu e o Harry estamos aqui!" Hermione fitou-o vermelha de fúria mas uma escaramuça para lá do túnel onde Shelob desaparecera impediu-a de responder.

Harry puxou Hermione por um braço que por sua vez arrastou Ron até ao fundo do túnel que desembocava de frente para Barad-dûr. Aí Sam lutava furiosamente contra Slellob.

"Oh, não!" exclamou Hermione aflita "Fomos nós! Nós é que a espantámos para aqui. Eu nem acredito!" Harry deu um passo resoluto em frente mas ela segurou-o. "Onde vais?"

"Ajudar, claro!"

"Não podes interferir!" disse ela numa voz clara.

"Ah, é?" ironizou Harry "Então o que estamos a fazer aqui?"

"Viemos cumprir uma missão que não tem nada a ver com isto!" ripostou Hermione firmemente. Entretanto, enquanto eles discutiam, Sam afugentou Shelob e dirigiu-se em passos apressados a Frodo.

"Então e agora?" perguntou Ron, olhando nervosamente para todos os lados "O que fazemos? Há mais como ela?"

"Não, é a única aqui!" explicou Harry mas aquilo não pareceu confortar Ron que continuou a olhar desconfiado para todos os lados.

"Temos que ir ao Monte da Condenação, é isso!" exclamou Hermione que estivera a reler o pergaminho. "Aqui diz que devemos procurar no local mais escuro e tenebroso da terra." Harry acenou em concordância, pela descrição só podia ser o Monte da Condenação em Mordor.

"Então e como fazemos para chegar lá?" perguntou Ron desanimado "Vocês sabem onde isso fica?"

"Sim! anuiu Hermione com o seu ar mais enfático "Ainda bem que eu tenho boa memória para mapas, acho que ainda sei o caminho. E tu Harry?"

"Eu acho que também sei!" disse ele um bocado inseguro pelo desembaraço da amiga.

"Então vamos a isso!" exclamou Ron resoluto e muito mais controlado, agora que não havia aranhas à vista.

Começaram a andar mas passadas algumas horas estavam cansados e com fome. O ambiente que os rodeava era asfixiante e assustador mas eles sabiam o que tinham que fazer e não iam desistir assim tão facilmente. Se Frodo e Sam tinham conseguido então eles também conseguiriam.

"Não nos lembrámos de trazer comida nem água!" resmungou Hermione mal-humorada.

"Eu lembrei!" disse Ron alegremente abrindo a mochila e mostrando uma enorme caixa de sapos de chocolate, tartes que a sua mãe lhe mandara nessa manhã e algumas garrafas de água.

"Ron, tu és genial!" disse Hermione dando-lhe um grande abraço.

"És mesmo!" concordou Harry dando-lhe palmadas nas costas enquanto sorria agradecido. Mas Ron não se devia ter apercebido pois quando Hermione o soltou parecia um tomate de tão vermelho que estava e nem sequer olhou para o lado de Harry quando falou.

"Eu não fiz nada de especial!" disse ele encolhendo os ombros num gesto despreocupado mas Harry e Hermione riram-se um para o outro bastante contentes com a lembrança do amigo.

Sentaram-se muito satisfeitos para comer, escondidos entre umas rochas para que ninguém os avistasse e Ron começou a retirar comida da mochila, todos já praticamente esquecidos do motivo que os levara ali, ou pelo menos isso pensava Harry.

"É melhor pouparmos as provisões porque a viagem vai ser longa e cansativa!" exclamou Hermione preocupada, revelando que afinal de contas era a única pessoa presente que mantinha o cérebro a funcionar com lógica perante um manjar daqueles e Harry acenou em concordância sentindo-se subitamente bastante infeliz.

"Então quantas horas faltam para chegarmos lá?" perguntou Ron descontraído enquanto retirava um sapo de chocolate da caixa.

"Bem, não te consigo dizer agora em horas mas são aproximadamente… deixa-me ver, tendo em conta que seguimos o caminho certo e não nos perdemos… cerca de nove dias e meio! O Monte da Condenação fica ali! terminou Hermione apontando para o longínquo vulcão.

"O quê?" gritou Ron atónito, deixando cair o sapo de chocolate e Harry ter-se-ia rido da cara do amigo se não soubesse que teriam que passar por aquilo.

"Exactamente o que te estou a dizer, nove dias!" confirmou Hermione depois de, com um ar pensativo, ter feito mais alguns cálculos mentais.

"E meio!" acrescentou Harry com um sorriso infeliz.

"Exacto!" concordou ela "Se tudo correr bem chegamos antes dos outros. Neste momento Frodo está com os Orcs em Barad Dûr, amanhã Sam vai salvá-lo e só depois de amanhã…

"Bem podemos ir a voar e uma vez lá avançamos no tempo!" sugeriu Ron com um ar pensativo.

"Só temos duas vassouras!" esclareceu Hermione suspirando exasperadamente "Além do mais Sauron ver-nos-ia e os Orcs também. O manto não pode tapar-nos a todos e não nos podemos arriscar a ser apanhados."

"Então como pensas chegar a esse monte, a pé?" perguntou Ron rindo-se sarcasticamente.

"Exactamente!" esclareceu Hermione e Ron fitou-a indignado.

"Tu estás maluca?" gritou ele aturdido "Diz-me, Harry, que ela não nos está a pedir para andarmos nove dias e meio a pé com duas vassouras às costas e varinhas nos mantos!" Harry abriu a boca para responder mas Hermione não o deixou falar.

"É a única maneira, Ron!" disse ela baixinho.

"Tu só dizes isso porque não sabes voar!" atirou-lhe Ron chateado e Hermione lançou-lhe um olhar paralisador.

"Por favor, não vão começar a discutir agora, pois não?" implorou Harry sentindo no ar um prenúncio de guerra.

"Porque é que o meu pai não me ensinou a desmaterializar, agora dava jeito!" refilou o amigo num murmúrio quase inaudível.

"Francamente Ron, usa a cabeça!" admoestou-o Hermione bruscamente como se estivesse a falar para uma criança teimosa "Mesmo que soubesses desmaterializar-te não podemos usar magia desse calibre dentro de Mordor, Sauron perceberia na hora e apanhava-nos em três tempos."

"Mas qual é o medo desse Sauron, não pode ser pior do que o Voldemort!" disse Ron dando um pontapé numa pedra "Ou pode?" perguntou ele logo a seguir a Harry que tinha algumas dúvidas a respeito do que o amigo acabara de dizer e estava a olhar para ele com um ar preocupado.

"Bem o Sauron é realmente poderoso e tem um exército de Orcs e outras criaturas." esclareceu Harry pensativo.

"Trolls das montanhas, Haradrim e Easterlings, por exemplo. Já para não falar em meros apoiantes ou em todos aqueles que mesmo sem causa definida acabam por ajudar os intentos de Sauron de dominar a Terra Média, os Balrogs estão entre esses." acrescentou Hermione ignorando o ar confuso dos amigos "E depois há aqueles como Saruman que o ajudam em próprio proveito. Além do mais o Sauron é um Maiar! Só para teres uma ideia ele foi o maior servidor de Morgoth! Por outro lado o Voldemort já não deve ter tanta força, tem sangue misturado. Os Feiticeiros devem ter perdido poder com o decorrer dos anos e a união com os Muggles…"

"Caramba, pareces uma Slytherin a falar!" interrompeu Ron em tom trocista.

"Não sejas parvo, eu estou a falar dos Feiticeiros e da humanidade em geral." disse Hermione agora profundamente exasperada "Tu leste os pergaminhos, os homens perderam força e poder, os Feiticeiros também, só isso, todos nós sem excepção. E quer nós queiramos, quer não a verdade é que os Muggles não têm a nossa força nem o nosso poder."

"Estou só a brincar contigo!" esclareceu Ron a sorrir apesar de ter um ar um bocado aflito.

"Vamos comer, ou não?" perguntou Harry faminto e cansado da discussão.

"Vamos!" disse Ron um pouco mais contente. Dividiram infelizes uma tarte em três pedaços mas Hermione sorriu com um ar misterioso e sacou da varinha aumentando os pedaços para um tamanho considerável.

"Pensei que não pudéssemos usar magia!" disse Harry na brincadeira.

"Isto é magia fraquinha, o Sauron nem sequer vai perceber!" respondeu ela a sorrir. Durante um bom bocado ninguém disse nada e limitaram-se a comer avidamente e a beber água que Hermione também fez aumentar.

"Temos mesmo que ir a pé?" murmurou Ron aborrecido quando se prepararam para continuar a viagem.

"Temos!" disse Hermione compreensiva "Mas pensa bem vamos fazer uma viagem todos juntos e divertir-nos imenso." Harry duvidava sinceramente daquelas palavras e, pela cara da amiga, ela própria não acreditara muito no que dissera mas o ar carrancudo de Ron desanuviou um pouco o que foi bom para todos.

Seguiram viagem tentando ao máximo não desanimar. Harry e Hermione insistiram em dividir o peso pelos sacos. Era estranho para eles os dois ver aquilo que apenas tinham imaginado. Os filmes, apesar de bastante fiéis, não tinham passado todo o terror que se respirava naquela terra. Mordor era assustadora e asfixiante e agora Harry compreendia perfeitamente o que Frodo e Sam tinham passado.

Só pararam quando lhes pareceu ter chegado o anoitecer, o que era difícil de perceber pois a luz do sol não chegava até ali mas o relógio de Harry mostrava as oito horas. Decidiram dormir cedo e continuar quando a alvorada chegasse.

Os dias que se seguiram foram todos iguais. A paisagem não ajudava, era desolada e triste, parecia ser sempre de noite. Eles passavam o dia a viajar, comendo pouco e quase não descansando. Harry e Ron preocupavam-se com Hermione apesar de, para falar a verdade, ela ser quem demonstrava menos cansaço, mas eles suspeitavam que aquilo não passava de orgulho feminino. À noite escolhiam uma cratera para dormir e ficava sempre um de vigia, conversavam pouco e dormiam menos ainda. De vez em quando avistavam Frodo e Sam ou Gollum nas sombras das terras mas, para sorte deles ainda não tinham encontrado nenhum Orc.

Uma noite em que Harry estava de vigia um grito agudo irrompeu no silêncio da noite. Ele sentiu-se arrepiar até à ponta dos cabelos e um gelo cortante entrou-lhe na pele até aos ossos. As únicas vezes que se sentira assim fora por causa dos Dementors o que o fez suspeitar que de alguma forma os Nâzgul estavam relacionados com os guardas da prisão de Azkaban.

Harry arriscou olhar para cima e viu um Fell a sobrevoar a zona e quando desviou os olhos para os amigos percebeu que estavam ambos bem acordados. Ron fitava os céus de sobrancelhas franzidas e Hermione estava a segurar o braço dele com ambas as mãos e um olhar aterrorizado na direcção do Nâzgul. Nessa noite já ninguém conseguiu dormir e Hermione entreteve-se a contar a Ron toda a história dos Cavaleiros Negros, servos do Anel, arrancando do amigo diversos revirar de olhos, o que pelo menos animou Harry um pouco.

A partir daí nada mais de extraordinário aconteceu e o tédio voltou a instalar-se entre eles. Assim passaram os dias até finalmente avistarem o sopé do Monte da Condenação. Ao longe pareceu-lhes ver Sam e Frodo a serem perseguidos por Gollum o que os animou a avançar mais rapidamente.

"Devemos ter seguido por um caminho mais longo!" queixou-se Hermione "Devíamos levar-lhes um bom avanço."

Harry conteve-se para não dizer à amiga que fora ela quem escolhera o caminho. Nem ele nem Ron responderam ao comentário desanimador e sem outra alternativa treparam o monte a pulso. Quando finalmente chegaram, estavam cansados, famintos, pois as provisões tinham chegado ao fim, e extremamente desanimados. Ali, no cimo do Monte da Condenação, assistiram de longe à luta entre Frodo e Gollum. Harry teve que se conter várias vezes para não interferir e viu Hermione segurar Ron outras tantas sempre que ele fez menção de avançar sobre os outros. Finalmente viram a estranha criatura cair na lava e Hermione tapou a boca, abafando um pequeno grito aterrorizado.

"Não me digas que tens pena do Gollum?" admirou-se Harry.

"Bem ele … coitado a culpa foi do anel e…"

"O Gollum não é um Elfo Doméstico Hermione e…"

!É quase a mesma coisa!" ripostou ela começando a zangar-se.

"Hermione!" interrompeu Ron a sorrir "Não sejas parva!" ela não respondeu, obviamente não queria discutir naquele momento, mas cruzou os braços visivelmente amuada.

Harry no entanto tinha coisas mais importantes em que pensar. Sauron fora destruído e Frodo e Sam tinham-se ido embora dali a correr, sem saber que dentro de pouco tempo seriam salvos pelas Águias. O chão tremia, a lava borbulhava, Harry e Ron olhavam em volta perdidos e Hermione respirava aceleradamente, segurando-se aos dois amigos para não cair.

"E agora?" gritou ela.

"Tu é que disseste que devíamos vir aqui!" reclamou Ron segurando-a e evitando que caísse.

"Eu sei, mas não acontece nada! Devia acontecer qualquer coisa." Harry sentiu-se dominar pelo desespero que tomara conta da amiga. O que é que eles teriam feito de errado, não seria aquele o local de que a Profecia falava?

Nota da Autora:

Parti do princípio que os leitores tinham algum conhecimento das histórias em questão e não me alarguei em explicações que teriam aumentado significativamente a narrativa. No entanto estou disponível para esclarecer toda e qualquer dúvida que vos ocorra.

Por favor leiam e deixem o vosso comentário.


	3. O Ceptro da Terra Média

Disclaimer: Infelizmente nenhuma das personagens, nem locais me pertencem:( ! É tudo de grandes autores, J. K. Rowling; J. R. R. Tolkien e Michael Ende! Eles são os melhores do mundo. Eu só aproveitei para fazer uma pequena história baseada nas grandes ideias deles e a única coisa que realmente me pertence é o Ceptro da Terra Média. Leiam e divirtam-se ;)! 

O Ceptro da Terra Média

Por: She-Elfgirl

III 

O Ceptro da Terra Média

Nesse instante, quando todos olhavam em volta ansiando que, de alguma forma, o Ceptro aparecesse, algo surgiu a brilhar refulgentemente no meio da lava e elevou-se no ar. Era de um branco tão puro que quase feria a vista.

"É o Ceptro!" exclamou Hermione agarrada a Ron em busca de equilíbrio.

Harry nem pensou duas vezes, montou a sua vassoura e dirigiu-se velozmente para a grade dentro da qual se encontrava o Ceptro. Tentou tocar-lhe mas a grade incendiou-se e ele não conseguiu pegar-lhe. Como é que ele iria retirar dali o Ceptro? Instintivamente Harry olhou para trás em busca do auxílio da amiga. Criando coragem Hermione soltou-se de Ron tirou a sua varinha e gritou um feitiço que Harry não entendeu mas que gelou a jaula.

Harry olhou de soslaio por cima do ombro a sorrir para a amiga, que voltara rapidamente a agarrar o braço de Ron, e depois tocou na jaula; para grande horror dele esta desfez-se e o Ceptro caiu. O coração de Harry quase lhe saía pela boca com o susto, eles iam perder o objecto que tinham vindo procurar! Decididamente ele apontou a vassoura para baixo e voou velozmente atrás do Ceptro apanhando-o mesmo antes de tocar na lava e demonstrando mais uma vez as suas capacidades de Seeker.

Harry aterrou em relativa segurança junto do amigo, a sorrir de alívio e sentindo-se orgulhoso enquanto Hermione, que largara Ron e estava a aplaudir de contentamento, caía ao chão com um tremor de terra. Ron ajudou-a a levantar-se perguntando-lhe por entre o ruído se estava bem.

"Obrigada, Hermione!" exclamou Harry mas nesse momento outro violento tremor de terra atirou com eles ao chão e ela não teve tempo de responder. Com o impacto causado pela queda o Ceptro escorregou da mão de Harry, rebolou até ao precipício e começou a cair…

"Não" gritaram Harry e Hermione ao mesmo tempo. Depois de tanto trabalho não podiam perder aquele objecto precioso.

"Accio Ceptro!" gritou Ron freneticamente e o objecto voou-lhe para mãos intacto. Os três amigos respiraram aliviados, fora por pouco. Tinham estado a um milésimo de segundo de ser derrotados pelo Monte da Perdição.

"Boa, Ron!" gritou Harry surpreendido com o sangue frio que o amigo demonstrara e bastante satisfeito com o trabalho de todos eles. Mas Ron pareceu não ter ouvido o amigo pois estava a olhar encantado para Hermione que se estava a rir para ele visivelmente orgulhosa.

"Bem, foi por pouco, mas conseguimos!" disse ela durante um breve momento de silêncio no monte.

"Pois é! Mas agora como é que saímos daqui?" gritou Harry por cima do barulho ensurdecedor que os envolvera novamente.

Os três amigos entreolharam-se aterrorizados, estavam numa ilha no meio da lava, sem comida nem água; seguramente as Águias já tinham levado Frodo e Sam, portanto eles não tinham como sair dali. Estavam completamente sozinhos e abandonados num tempo e espaço que não eram deles. Numa terra inóspita desprovida agora de qualquer tipo de vida e onde apenas três corações batiam de terror.

"Temos que tentar sair daqui com as vassouras!" começou Hermione descididamente "Vocês os dois…"

"Nós não vamos sair daqui sem ti!" gritou Ron fitando-a aflito.

"Eu posso esperar até acharem uma saída e depois um de vocês volta com as vassouras." Sugeriu ela corajosamente.

"Não!" disseram Harry e Ron ao mesmo tempo, alarmados com o ar determinado da amiga.

"Vão vocês que eu fico!" ofereceu-se Ron prontamente. Tu voas muito melhor do que eu, Harry e tenho a certeza que a Hermione acha uma saída em três tempos.

"Nem penses nisso!" refilou Hermione na sua vozinha esganiçada apesar de ter ficado visivelmente orgulhosa com o elogio do amigo "Nós não vamos deixar-te aqui sozinho, se tu ficares eu também fico!" terminou ela cruzando os braços teimosamente

"Estejam calados e deixem-me pensar!" refilou Harry desorientado "Se alguém tivesse que ficar era eu mas viemos os três juntos e vamos sair daqui ao mesmo tempo!" declarou ele tendo consciência de que nenhum deles deixaria um amigo para trás para salvar a pele.

Nesse exacto momento começou a ouvir-se uma misteriosa melodia, melancólica mas extremamente bela, que começou lentamente a aumentar de volume. Como que em câmara lenta Harry olhou para cima sabendo o que ia ver, uma fascinante ave carmesim, de longa cauda dourada assim como as garras brilhantes, aproximava-se e com um bater das suas enormes asas pousou no chão junto a eles. Harry observou a ave profundamente embevecido. Apenas vira um exemplar daquele espécime algumas vezes mas reconheceu-a sem qualquer sombra de dúvida, o longo bico afiado; os pequenos olhos escuros e brilhantes; o porte majestoso. Era inconfundivelmente uma Fénix, o mais cativante de todos os seres mágicos.

A criatura inclinou a sua nobre cabeça com um leve roçagar de penas e Harry percebeu rapidamente que viera para os buscar. Sem pensar duas vezes ele segurou-lhe a cauda e, vendo que os amigos tinham estado a olhar para a Fénix tão fascinados como ele, apanhou Ron por um braço. Este, como que despertando de um sonho, sacudiu a cabeça vigorosamente e por sua vez segurou Hermione. Ela, percebendo naquele momento o que ia acontecer fechou os olhos com força pois nunca viajara daquela maneira e segurou o braço de Ron com ambas as mãos.

A Fénix levantou voo sem que nenhum deles tivesse tido coragem de proferir uma única palavra perante aquele maravilhoso ser fantástico. A criatura levou-os, velozmente mas em segurança, para fora de Mordor e, algum tempo depois aterrou directamente naquilo que Harry e Hermione reconheceram de imediato como Minas Tirith.

Uma vez em terra firme eles olharam uns para os outros ainda em choque com tudo o que acontecera, estavam sujos, despenteados e cansados mas mesmo assim riram-se como loucos. Quem é que queria saber porque motivo uma Fénix os fora ajudar, quem se preocupava em saber que espécie de força os envolvera naquele assunto, que importância tinha se não sabiam o que era O Ceptro da Terra Média. O que importava, naquele momento, era que tinham cumprido a missão e estavam salvos, já podiam voltar para casa. Ron ainda segurava o Ceptro com força quando uma figura alta e de porte nobre se aproximou fazendo-os imediatamente parar de rir. Todos, inclusivamente Ron, olhavam espantados para aquele que reconheceram como… Gandalf.

"Então são vocês, os Três Feiticeiros que vão mudar o mundo!" exclamou o ancião calmamente enquanto olhava do Ceptro para eles que sorriram timidamente e Harry perguntou-se como é que Gandalf saberia acerca deles mas depois lembrou-se do pergaminho, claro que ele sabia de tudo a Profecia fora fita no início da Quarta Era "Eu sou…"

"Gandalf, o Branco!" exclamou Hermione tão ansiosa como se estivesse a responder a uma pergunta de um professor "Ou, mais precisamente, Olórin, um Maiar do Reino Abençoado, Valinor" explicou para Ron "um dos Istari que foram enviados para a Terra Média na Terceira Era para combater o crescente poder de Sauron, após a queda de Morgoth no fim da primeira Era." Gandalf ficou em silêncio analisando-a com grande serenidade, Harry no entanto, fitava a amiga interrogativamente.

"Não leste o Silmarilion?" perguntou-lhe ela baixinho muito espantada e Ron olhou de um para outro com alguma curiosidade "Nem os Contos Inacabados de Númenor e da Terra Média?" Harry abanou a cabeça devagar e Hermione revirou os olhos mas não disse mais nada. Ele sentiu-se irritado com a arrogância da amiga. Sim, era verdade que ele lera a trilogia de _O Senhor dos Anéis _mas já tivera muita sorte, pois fora um presente de Dudley que ele colocara de lado sem sequer abrir na primeira página. Harry levara meses a lê-lo às escondidas, se o primo descobrisse era bem capaz de deitar os livros fora só para que ele não pudesse lê-los.

"Deves ser mesmo uma grande e estudiosa Feiticeira, para saberes isso tudo!" disse Gandalf por fim com um breve sorriso e Hermione sorriu também envergonhada "Venham, vocês precisam descansar!" concluiu Gandalf num tom de voz amigável e ouvir aquilo Harry esqueceu-se imediatamente da sua amargura para com a amiga.

"Não!" exclamou Ron demasiado depressa e Harry fechou a boca que abrira para dizer aquela exacta palavra "Quer dizer, já podemos voltar para casa, não?" Gandalf olhou admirado para Ron.

"Receio bem que não meu jovem, a vossa tarefa ainda agora começou!" eles desanimaram automaticamente mas não tiveram outro remédio senão fazer o que Gandalf dizia. Afinal de contas se dependia deles salvar o mundo não podiam desistir agora depois de tudo o que tinham passado.

O Feiticeiro levou-os por ruas desertas até uma casa aparentemente vazia.

"É melhor que por enquanto ninguém saiba que vocês estão aqui!" explicou Gandalf" O povo é muito curioso e nós não queremos ser incomodados quando, por fim, tivermos que conversar.

"Mas!" começou Harry antes de Gandalf o silenciar com uma mão e Hermione com um olhar. Pela expressão no seu rosto ela parecia concordar inteiramente com a decisão de Gandalf.

"Temos tempo para falar, agora descansem!" terminou o sábio Feiticeiro e saiu da casa sem mais uma palavra.

Depois de tomarem banho e comerem uma refeição decente, Harry, Ron e Hermione descansaram um bocado. Chegara a noite e Gandalf não voltara, em vez disso enviou um bilhete que Harry abriu exasperado.

"Estará a brincar connosco? Temos o mundo para salvar, caramba!" disse ele extremamente aborrecido.

"Pois, temos mais que fazer e… Ah, lembrei-me agora que tenho que acrescentar umas coisas à minha composição de Transfiguração!" disse Hermione meio a sério, meio a brincar mas nenhum dos amigos se riu.

"Lê lá isso!" pediu Ron cansado e Harry leu em voz alta:

_De momento não posso ir ao vosso encontro devido a outros afazeres. Espero que mantenham a discrição até à nossa próxima conversa, não vos aconselho a passear por Minas Tirith._

_As vossas perguntas terão resposta o mais rápido que conseguir. Passem uma boa noite. E lembrem-se que o tempo é muito relativo!_

_Gandalf_

"Passem uma boa noite?" gritou Ron enfurecido "Quem é que esse Gandalf pensa que é? Afinal de contas quem é que são os escolhidos, hã?"

"Acalma-te, Ron!" pediu Hermione "A Terra Média acabou de ganhar uma batalha contra Sauron, há muito que fazer por aqui."

"Sim, mas nós temos que salvar o mundo!" ripostou ele amargamente.

"É verdade mas o Gandalf tem razão, o tempo é muito relativo, nós temos um vira-tempo lembram-se." contrapôs Hermione.

"Olhem, eu acho melhor irmos dormir!" sugeriu Harry evitando mais uma discussão entre os amigos "Não nos vai adiantar de nada ficar aqui acordados." Ron e Hermione concordaram em silêncio para grande alívio de Harry e despediram-se para ir dormir.

Os dias seguintes foram de descanso. Hermione explorou a Biblioteca da casa encontrando todos os dias coisas novas sobre a Terra Média para comentar. Harry e Ron, sem mais nada que fazer entretinham-se a explorar os cantos à casa. Apesar de ainda não terem visto ninguém por ali não lhes faltava comida nem roupa lavada. Hermione andava contentíssima por poder usar roupas da época e os rapazes achavam-lhe imensa graça. Aquela seria mesmo uma vida óptima se eles não tivessem um assunto urgente para resolver. Além do mais os dias lá fora pareciam lindos e eles começaram a ficar aborrecidos dentro de casa.

Quando voltaram finalmente a ver Gandalf no quinto dia de estadia ele vinha acompanhado por um homem muito distinto que os olhou de forma simpática.

"Aragorn!" quase gritou Hermione, olhando-o fascinada. "Rei dos Reinos Reunificados de Arnor e Gondor…"

"Oh! Já chega! Nós não queremos saber quem ele é!" resmungou Ron olhando-a de lado. Aragorn, por seu lado, fitava Hermione espantado.

"Tens razão Gandalf, ela é uma grande Feiticeira!" os olhos de Hermione brilharam de satisfação com o elogio "Vocês são os tais de que Gandalf recentemente nos falou!" exclamou Aragorn.

"Sim!" respondeu Ron mal-humorado "Os tipos que vão salvar o mundo, blá, blá, blá."

"Este deve descender da tua família, Gandalf!" exclamou um Anão entrando de rompante na sala "Tem muito mau génio." Ron amuou e não respondeu mas Gandalf sorriu.

"Gimli, filho de Glóin­!" exclamou Hermione exultante "O representante dos Anões na Irmandade do Anel, Senhor das Cavernas Cintilantes…"

"Como é que sabes isso, grande Feiticeira?" sussurrou Aragorn muito sério "Ainda não lhe concedi as cavernas, também lês pensamentos?" Harry controlou-se para não se rir, enquanto Hermione brilhava no seu grande sorriso.

"Que parvoíce!" exclamou Ron que tinha ficado soberbamente irritado com aquilo tudo e Hermione fitou-o indignada "Alguém nos pode explicar o que estamos a fazer aqui parados quando temos que salvar o mundo?"

"Acalma-te, jovem senhor!" pediu Aragorn e Ron estava tão furioso que não respondeu. Gandalf tinha um ar preocupado e não parecia disposto a falar tão depressa. A porta abriu-se deixando entrar quatro Hobbits e dois Elfos. A raiva de Ron deu lugar ao espanto por ver entrar quatro pessoas muito mais pequenas do que ele e finalmente à admiração quando viu a Elfa que entrara em último lugar. Hermione continuava o seu discurso entusiasticamente.

"Ah, os Hobbits do Shire! Frodo Baggins, de Hobbiton, o portador do Anel; Sam Gamgee, Prefeito de Michel Delving; Pippin Took, o Barão da Tooklândia e Merry Brandybuck, o Senhor da Bucklândia!

"Eu vou mesmo ser Barão?" ela sorriu a Pippin enquanto Sam murmurava qualquer coisa com Frodo, que tinha um ar ainda adoentado, sobre o facto de ele vir a ser Prefeito.

"E finalmente Legolas, o Elfo, Príncipe da Floresta Tenebrosa!" Harry desistira de lhe lançar olhares interrogativos, os conhecimentos da amiga acerca da história da Terra Média iam muito para além dos dele, como de costume. Agora olhava, também ele, embevecido para a Elfa.

"Quem é ela?" perguntou finalmente Ron quando Hermione não fez comentários à presença dela.

"Oh, esta é a Arwen Undómiel!" respondeu Hermione enfadada olhando para Harry e Ron de esguelha "É a noiva de Aragorn, vão casar muito em breve." terminou ela fitando-os maldosamente e sorriu satisfeita ao ver as caras infelizes dos amigos. Harry quase se esquecera desse pormenor "E nem sequer devia estar aqui mas, agora que penso nisso, Frodo e Sam também não, era suposto estarem ainda a recuperar até ao dia 14 do Novo Ano mas não interessa muito…"

"Hermione!" exclamou Harry tentando fazê-la calar.

"… devemos ter alterado qualquer coisa quando…"

"Hermione!" gritou Harry agora muito enervado.

"O que foi?" perguntou ela olhando fervorosamente em volta. Frodo fitava-a confuso e Sam tinha os olhos tão esbugalhados que pareciam ir saltar das órbitas a qualquer o momento. Todos os outros habitantes da Terra Média a fitavam com uma admiração desmedida mas Harry e Ron tinham um ar bastante impaciente.

"Por favor temos assuntos importantes a tratar aqui, se não te importas!" disse Harry devagar.

"Ah… pois!" Hermione corou envergonhada. Gandalf aproveitando o momento chegou-se à frente para falar e olhou-os um a um com um ar bastante solene.

"Eu decidi chamar todos os membros da Irmandade para esta reunião!" esclareceu ele a sorrir "Depois do que fizeram pela Terra Média julgo que têm o direito de saber o que vai acontecer daqui em diante."

"Eu estou de acordo Gandalf, boa decisão!" comentou Gimli na sua voz áspera "Mas ainda não sabemos os vossos nomes, nobres Feiticeiros!"

"Ah, eu sou a Hermione Granger!" disse ela recuperando rapidamente da vergonha perante a aproximação de um bom discurso "e eles são o Harry Potter e o Ron Weasley!" continuou ela apontando-os.

"Gimli, filho de Glóin ao vosso serviço!" exclamou o Anão fazendo uma vénia e Hermione deu uma cotovelada a Ron quando ele começou a rir-se baixinho. Harry estava cansado de esperar, queria agir.

"Então, já nos podem explicar tudo?" disse ele apressadamente.

"Claro!" concordou Gandalf devagar e Harry acalmou-se ao ouvi-lo falar, fazia-lhe lembrar Dumbledore em muitos aspectos.

"Óptimo!" disse ele satisfeito "Já não era sem tempo!"

"Parece-me que tu és o chefe dos Feiticeiros aqui presentes." continuou Gandalf com um leve sorriso. Ron e Hermione deitaram olhares irónicos a Harry tentando conter o riso "No entanto, assim sendo, então ela é uma insubordinada!" acrescentou ele, o seu sorriso alargou-se e Hermione soltou uma gargalhada abafada.

"E ele também!" continuou Gimli apontando para Ron.

"Eu não sou nenhum chefe!" irritou-se Harry "Nós somos amigos!"

"Muito bem!" exclamou Gandalf visivelmente satisfeito com a resposta "Muito bem mesmo! Sabes que a ânsia pela liderança já levou muitos Feiticeiros à desgraça." _Voldemort_, pensou Harry automaticamente.

"Saruman, o Multicor!" murmurou Hermione e Gandalf riu-se suavemente.

"Os Hobbits iriam gostar de ti" disse ele ainda a sorrir "como eles és uma estudiosa das tuas raízes!" Hermione corou novamente envergonhada e Harry teve vontade de se rir. Na verdade o que a amiga gostava mesmo era de decorar tudo o que lhe caía nas mãos, desde livros até listas de compras, muito provavelmente.

"Então vocês são uma espécie de Irmandade?" perguntou Pippin alegremente.

"Mais ou menos!" concordou Harry a sorrir para os amigos.

"Bem! Vocês os três vieram, segundo a profecia, para salvar o Ceptro!" disse Gandalf abordando finalmente o assunto e todos o fitaram com atenção.

"O que é o Ceptro?" perguntou Hermione curiosa.

"Oh! É um objecto muito antigo do qual poucos têm conhecimento. Quando, no fim da Primeira Era, os Silmarils de Fëanor ficaram guardados na terra, no mar e no céu os Elfos de Eregion, na segunda Era, fizeram este Ceptro para trazer luz e esperança ao mundo." Gandalf falava partindo do princípio de que eles conheciam a história básica da Terra Média, no entanto, apenas Hermione acenava compreendendo tudo e bebendo cada palavra "Quando terminaram de forjar o Ceptro, os Elfos mergulharam-no no fundo do mar, elevaram-no até aos céus e afundaram-no num vulcão. O Ceptro foi consagrado a Yavanna, _A Dadora de Frutos_ e guardado em Eregion para que não pudesse ser tocado pelo mal. No entanto, Sauron conseguiu seduzir os Elfos com as suas falas mansas. Depois de forjar o _Anel Um_ alcançou o poder que procurava e antes do final da Segunda Era apoderou-se do Ceptro. Mas ao perceber que não o podia manejar, pois continha alguma da essência dos Silmarils, prendeu-o na lava do Monte da Condenação de modo que mais ninguém pudesse ter acesso a ele. Os Elfos lamentaram a perda do Ceptro pois, guardado por tal magia negra, só poderia reaparecer quando Sauron fosse destruído. Nessa altura, e porque era um objecto que obedecia apenas às necessidades de Arda, planaria durante alguns minutos sobre a lava e se nesse tempo não fosse resgatado perder-se-ia para sempre nas profundezas da terra. Ninguém sabia como o poderíamos recuperar até Galadriel ver no espelho a vinda d'Os Salvadores."

"Mas nós já o salvámos!" exclamou Harry impaciente "O que é que nos falta fazer?"

"É verdade que já salvaram o Ceptro, Harry!" concordou Gandalf calmamente "A primeira parte da missão está cumprida e vocês garantiram para já a estabilidade do mundo. Mas o Ceptro não foi resgatado para ajudar no presente e sim no futuro." Gandalf tinha um ar muito sério e só os seus olhos brilhavam dando vida ao rosto sombrio "Esta Era acabou e as feridas que nos foram infligidas com o tempo sararão. Há preocupações mais prementes, agora que a magia dos Elfos e dos Maiar abandonará a Terra Média, alguém vai ter que ficar para a proteger. Não sabemos que Ordem poderosa virá mas sabemos que o Ceptro está relacionado com ela. Vocês terão que descobrir o resto sozinhos, não sei como vos ajudar, lamento!" Gandalf suspirou laconicamente.

"Fixe!" exclamou Ron dando um pontapé numa cadeira "Muito Obrigado! Foi uma grande ajuda!" Hermione lançou-lhe um olhar de censura mas os habitantes da Terra Média pareceram não ter percebido a ironia. Harry, no entanto teve vontade de imitar o amigo tal era a frustração que o dominava. Era certo que agora sabiam o que era o Cptro mas continuavam sem saber o que fazer a seguir.

"Bem, deixamo-vos sozinhos para poderem tomar as vossas decisões!" decidiu Gandalf abandonando a sala seguido pelos outros. Harry e Ron observaram ansiosos enquanto Arwen saía e Hermione admirava Aragorn disfarçadamente mas depois olhou com severidade para os amigos.

"Oh, francamente vocês os dois!" disse ela revirando os olhos "Controlem-se!"

"Olha quem fala!" respondeu Ron aborrecido "Estavas a derreter-te para aquele Aragorn. Então já esqueceste o teu querido Vikky?" perguntou ele sarcasticamente.

"O _Viktor_ é meu amigo e tu não tens nada com isso!" Hermione levantou-se zangada "Pelo menos o Viktor é normal, não é Veela nem Elfo." Harry não aguentou mais e desatou a rir-se enquanto os amigos o olhavam vermelhos de fúria. "E tu, de que é que te estás a rir?" perguntou Hermione exasperada e Harry calou-se imediatamente.

"Nada, nada!"

"Bem! Eu vou pensar no que fazer!" terminou ela abandonando a sala dignamente, deitando um olhar de comiseração a Ron.

"Não gosto deste Aragorn!" disse ele olhando de lado para a porta por onde Hermione saíra "Não me parece melhor do que o Krum. São dois idiotas convencidos e muito perigosos. Se calhar o tipo sempre foi um aliado do tal Sauron, não me admirava nada." Harry absteve-se de fazer comentários. Aragorn fora um dos líderes na luta contra Sauron mas, dizer aquilo ao amigo iria servir apenas para o enfurecer ainda mais uma vez que Ron estava, na verdade, única e exclusivamente com ciúmes de Hermione.

Quando a amiga regressou à sala, cerca de meia hora depois, já estava perfeitamente bem-humorada.

"Venham cá!" chamou-os ela colocando um mapa e o pergaminho com a Profecia em cima de uma mesa e eles sentaram-se um de cada lado dela na expectativa "Estive a pensar no poema. Olhem aqui quando diz _…Através de alguém como eles…_.

"Sim!" disse Ron de sobrancelhas franzidas.

"Bem, é óbvio, não é?" continuou Hermione com um ar sabedor "Temos que procurar um Feiticeiro!"

"Pois!" corroborou Harry "Será o Gandalf?"

"Não, não me parece!" discordou Hermione voltando a observar o poema "Olha aqui esta parte _…ao longo de distantes eras…_. Eu acho que nós temos que avançar novamente para o futuro e procurar um Feiticeiro a quem devemos entregar o Ceptro.

"Como sabes que não somos nós que temos que o utilizar?" resmungou Ron.

"Oh! Não sejas inocente!" redarguiu Hermione pacientemente "O Ceptro não reagiu à nossa presença, tem que ser entregue a alguém que ele reconheça. Agora digam-me, quem é o Feiticeiro antigo mais famoso que nós conhecemos?"

"Merlin!" gritou Harry.

"Claro!" disse Hermione a sorrir.

"Então achas que devemos levar o Ceptro ao Merlin?" perguntou Harry pensativo.

"Podemos tentar!" respondeu ela com segurança "Se não for ele, depois pensamos no que fazer."

"E depois de entregarmos o Ceptro o que fazemos?" interrompeu Ron duvidoso.

"Depois logo se vê, depende do que acontecer." respondeu ela toda despachada. Eu trouxe um mapa da Terra Média para ver onde ficará Camlot no futuro." debruçaram-se os três sobre o mapa. Harry e Hermione começaram a fazer suposições mas Ron tirou-lhes o mapa e observou-o alguns segundos.

"Isso é fácil, Camlot fica aqui!" disse ele apontando sem hesitar para as Montanhas Nebulosas. Os amigos fitaram-no espantados. "Oh, eu gosto muito da história dos Cavaleiros da Távola Redonda!" esclareceu Ron ligeiramente embaraçado.

"Óptimo!" exclamou Hermione a sorrir para o amigo "Poupaste-nos horas de conjecturas."

"Portanto" continuou Harry, enquanto Ron sorria satisfeito "temos que ir às Montanhas Nebulosas e viajar para o futuro. Mas como chegamos lá?"

"Bem!" disse Ron agora a rir-se para Hermione "Só temos duas vassouras!"

"Tenho a certeza que o Gandalf nos pode ajudar." sussurrou Hermione.

"Pode ser que ele nos empreste o Facho de Sombra!" disse Harry sorrindo entusiasmado à amiga e de seguida explicou a Ron "É um cavalo de raça superior."

"Um Meara, rei de todos os cavalos, e descendente daqueles pertencentes a Oromë, um dos Valar de Ilúvatar!" terminou Hermione e Harrye Ron trocaram olhares silenciosos mas cheios de significado. Ambos pensavam que Hermione estudava de mais, não obstante lhes dar muito jeito que ela fosse assim.

Depois de vestirem as suas próprias roupas Harry e Ron saíram para o ar quente da rua atrás de Hermione que caminhou resolutamente até encontrar Gandalf, Aragorn e Legolas às portas da cidade e o silêncio pairou sobre todos eles.

N/A: Espero que tenham gostado e por favor deixem uma review para eu saber se a minha história está bem-feita ou não! Eu dou muito valor aos vossos comentários.

É que eu estou a gostar mesmo de escrever esta história e queria saber se vocês também, preciso mesmo da vossa opinião :).

Desde já obrigada! E se não conhecerem algumas personagens ou factos eu estou disposta a elucidar qualquer questão que me ponham ;).


	4. O Chamamento de Galadriel

Disclaimer: Nenhuma das personagens, nem locais me pertencem :( ! Tudo isto é de grandes, grandes autores que me têm inspirado desde sempre a escrever: a Grande J. K. Rowling; o saudoso J. R. R. Tolkien e o magnífico Michael Ende! Eu sou apenas uma simples aspirante a escritora que vai praticando aqui a publicação das suas ideias :D. Bem leiam e divirtam-se bastante ;)! E já agora adorava que me deixassem a vossa opinião ;) porque cada review que eu leio alegra o meu dia :). 

O Ceptro da Terra Média

Por: She-Elfgirl

IV

O Chamamento de Galadriel

"Então?" perguntou Gandalf de imediato "Já decidiram alguma coisa?"

"Já!" disse Harry tomando a dianteira "Temos que chegar às Montanhas Nebulosas mas não sabemos como!" resolveu não explicar mais nada pois a decisão deles relacionava-se com o futuro e dificilmente os habitantes da Terra Média perceberiam os planos deles. De qualquer forma ninguém fez mais perguntas, o que foi um alívio para Harry que não queria perder mais tempo.

"Ah!" exclamou Legolas numa voz distante "Tenho a certeza que as Águias vão querer ajudar!"

"As… as Águias ainda estão aqui?" perguntou Hermione mas Harry não a deixou continuar.

"Levem-nos então a elas, por favor!" interrompeu ele rapidamente "Precisamos partir o mais rápido possível." sem perder tempo Harry arrastou uma indignada Hermione e seguidos por Ron, obviamente aturdido pelo interesse da amiga em _Águias_, acompanharam os outros, por escadas e mais escadas até uma Torre alta onde se encontravam duas dessas enormes criaturas visivelmente prontas para partir.

"Gwaihir, meu velho amigo!" cumprimentou Gandalf fazendo uma vénia enquanto Harry e Hermione fitavam as Águias com pura admiração e Ron escancarava a boca de espanto "Não te quero atrasar nos teus afazeres nestes tempos difíceis mas tenho mais um favor a pedir-te."

"Diz Gandalf, O Branco! O que te trouxe aqui na hora da minha partida?" a Águia tinha um ar muito nobre que os manteve, aos três jovens amigos, num silêncio expectante.

"Estes são os três Feiticeiros que vieram de muito longe para mudar o destino dos Homens." Gwaihir olhou-os de cima com um ar imponente.

"Sim, claro!" disse ele lentamente.

"Eles precisam chegar às Montanhas Nebulosas para continuar a sua importante missão!" informou Gandalf devagar. A Águia olhou para os céus uns segundos abrindo as largas asas e depois voltou a fitá-los soberanamente.

"Virão então comigo, pois recebi agora uma mensagem da Senhora Galadriel que insiste em vê-los antes da partida dos Escolhidos para outra Era.

"Fixe!" exclamou Ron animado "Vamos voar com uma Águia gigante." Harry sorriu mas Hermione deu uma discreta cotovelada a Ron.

"Ele quer dizer que temos a honra de ter a companhia das Águias de Manwë na nossa viagem até Lóthlórien." emendou ela e Harry quase se atirou para o chão a rir mas Gwaihir acenou solenemente e ele não se atreveu.

Os três amigos correram a buscar as suas coisas e subiram para as costas da nobre Águia que se inclinara dignamente para os receber. Aí, despediram-se com tristeza de toda a Irmandade do Anel e do povo de Gondor que tinha acorrido para os ver partir. Ao que parecia já todos tinham sido informados de quem eles eram e o que tinham vindo fazer.

Harry sentiu-se estranho, pois conhecia o destino daquelas pessoas. Sabia que a vida ia melhorar para todos nos próximos tempos mas que não faltava muito para que a paz se desmoronasse novamente entre os Homens e, até mesmo, entre os Feiticeiros. Novas guerras viriam, novos problemas… mas por enquanto Aragorn e Arwen governariam em prosperidade entre os homens, até perecerem; ele partiria antes que o cansaço do mundo se abatesse sobre ele e ela por força do desgosto pela perda do marido. Frodo partiria para Tol Eressëa depois de ocupar o posto de Prefeito de Michel Delving durante alguns anos, sendo mais tarde seguido por Sam, quando os seus muitos filhos já tivessem crescido e a sua mulher Rosie tivesse deixado este mundo. Merry e Pippin viveriam felizes até ao seu fim quando seriam reunidos a Aragorn em Minas Tirith. Legolas e Gimli partiriam por fim da Terra Média em direcção a Tol Eressëa num barco; e seria aí o fim da Irmandade do Anel na terra Média. Harry surpreendeu-se a si próprio com o quanto sabia sobre aquelas pessoas mas não fez comentários que lhe valeriam a troça de Ron e o espanto pouco lisonjeiro de Hermione.

Harry resolveu aproveitar a viagem ao máximo; já voara de vassoura, com duas Fénix, um Hipogrifo e até com um Thestrall mas nada, nada se comparava à velocidade e conforto que Gwaihir lhes proporcionava. Enquanto segurava as penas macias teve vontade de gritar com a sensação de liberdade. Harry olhou para trás, para os amigos, Ron também parecia estar apreciar bastante a viagem ao contrário de Hermione que fechara firmemente os olhos gemendo baixinho de medo. Harry teve vontade de se rir, a amiga era tão corajosa, embarcava em todas as aventuras e, no entanto, ali estava ela com medo das alturas, apertando a cintura de Ron com tanta força que ele devia estar com dificuldades em respirar.

A Águia sobrevoava graciosamente a Terra Média e Harry observou Minas Tirith pela última vez e por trás, o cenário desolado de Mordor. Passaram velozmente pelas terras destruídas de Isengard e ele reconheceu imediatamente o Palácio de Meduseld em Rohan. Lamentava agora não ter tido oportunidade de conhecer a Dama Eöwin. No entanto duvidava que Ron gostasse de conhecer Eömer, por mais que isso agradasse a Hermione que, por outro lado, teria certamente muitos conhecimentos para partilhar com eles a respeito da Terra dos cavalos.

"Olha, um Ent!" gritou Hermione, de olhos arregalados e Harry avistou a enorme criatura a sair da Floresta Fangorn.

"Caramba, uma árvore que anda!" admirou-se Ron quando Hermione afrouxou o aperto, aparentemente esquecida do medo perante aquela maravilha "Ainda deve ser pior que o Salgueiro Zurzidor." Harry e Hermione riram-se com vontade. Pensando bem se calhar o Salgueiro ainda devia ser parente das árvores que habitavam nas florestas antigas como a Fangorn e a Floresta Velha nas fronteiras da Bucklândia. Gwaihir inclinou-se para a esquerda e Hermione soltou um pequeno grito e agarrou-se novamente com todas as forças a Ron.

"Ah, as Argonath!" exclamou ela muito tempo depois e Harry fitou boquiaberto as enormes estátuas de Isildur e Anárion no rio Anduin. Sabia que estavam próximos das terras de Galadriel e quando a Águia finalmente aterrou suavemente ele olhou embevecido a paisagem de Lóthlórien.

Também ali a guerra do anel causara grandes estragos, no entanto Galadriel ainda lá se encontrava e a floresta mantinha-se bela. Um grupo de Elfos esperava-os à entrada, seguramente para os levar à presença da senhora da floresta.

"Toda a gente sabe onde nós vamos estar!" disse Ron com um sorriso trocista "Isto começa a arrepiar-me." Harry riu-se mas Hermione lançou-lhes um olhar paralizante e adoptou o seu ar mais sério.

"Benvindos nobres Feiticeiros!" disse um dos Elfos com porte nobre "Eu sou Haldir e vou levar-vos à presença da Senhora que vos aguarda. Acompanhai-me por favor!" Harry, Ron e Hermione olharam para a Águia indecisos.

"Vão eu espero-vos aqui!" disse Gwaihir calmamente. Eles sorriram aos Elfos, aliviados por não perderem a _boleia_ e deixaram-se guiar pela floresta de Lothlórien. Enquanto caminhavam Hermione tecia os seus comentários à paisagem.

"Olha Harry, as Mallorn, são tão lindas! Nunca pensei que pudesse algum dia ver uma coisa assim!" comentou ela encantada com tudo à sua volta mas Harry teve que concordar que aquilo era um espectáculo digno de se ver. Tal como o livro descrevia, as árvores ali tinham tronco prateado e as suas folhas caíam sempre viçosas "E aqui é o rio Nimrodel onde a donzela conheceu Amroth.

Caminharam durante todo o dia e começaram a ficar bastante cansados mas os Elfos não pareciam dispostos a parar para descansar. Ron não fazia senão resmungar em voz baixa mas Harry não quis dar parte de fraco por isso continuou a andar estoicamente. Só Hermione parecia estar a apreciar bastante o _passeio_,não se cansando de falar acerca de tudo o que a rodeava e quando passaram por Cerin Amroth fez questão de os informar que fora ali que Arwen se deitara para descansar do peso do mundo, ali onde ainda desabrochavam as elanor e as niphredil. A partir dali Harry e Ron começaram a trocar olhares aborrecidos mas nenhum deles disse nada.

"Como é linda a floresta dourada. e… Oh!" exclamou Hermione ao ver ao longe uma bela cidade e continuou o seu discurso "Caras Galadhon! A cidade dos galadhrin onde moram…

"Já chega, Hermione!" interrompeu Ron irritado "Já percebemos que conheces muito bem a história, poupa-nos os comentários." ela olhou-o de lado e fez o resto do caminho num silêncio amuado.

Já era noite quando entraram na cidade em si e os três amigos admiraram o amontoado imenso de mallorns que a constituía. Envolvidos por uma grande serenidade, passaram as portas da cidade atrás dos Elfos e subiram por caminhos e escadas até um vasto relvado, com uma bonita fonte e uma escada que levava à árvore mais alta da cidade. Aí Haldir convidou-os a subir até uma sala oval iluminada por uma luz suave; as paredes eram verdes e prateadas e tecto dourado. Harry nunca tinha estado num local tão fascinante como aquela cidade e até Ron parecia ter saudades das explicações de Hermione que o punham a par de tudo o que via.

Os Elfos tinham-nos levado directamente à presença de Galadriel e Celeborn que os aguardavam calmamente no centro da sala. Galadriel era extremamente bela com os seus cabelos ouro-escuro e Celeborn tinha o cabelo cor de prata e o porte nobre inerente aos Elfos. Ambos, os Senhores da cidade, eram altos, trajavam de branco e os seus olhos estavam cheios de memórias e sabedoria.

Harry não conseguia desviar os olhos de Galadriel, a Senhora tinha uma beleza etérea e parecia que a magia rodopiava à volta dela. Ron também a fitava de olhos arregalados e só Hermione parecia estar mais interessada em Celeborn e na sala do que em Galadriel. Parecia ansiosa por começar a falar sobre tudo o que via mas conteve-se obstinadamente.

"Bem-vindos a Lóthlórien!" disse a Senhora na sua voz profunda e até Hermione a encarou na expectativa "Vós que sois de muito longe no tempo e no espaço. Não posso e nem quero reter-vos aqui, pois uma nobre missão vos espera e têm um longo caminho a percorrer, sim porque eu tenho conhecimento da vossa missão."

"Sabemos que tens algo para nos dizer senhora." arriscou Harry timidamente. Galadriel olhou-o nos olhos com uma intensidade inesperada mas ele aguentou o olhar.

"Harry Potter!" exclamou ela serenamente "Vejo que és muito nobre e corajoso e também um Feiticeiro muito poderoso, vais realizar grandes feitos." Harry sentiu o rosto arder de alegria e embaraço ao mesmo tempo e o olhar de Galadriel procurou o de Ron a quem sorriu calorosamente "Ronald Weasley!" Ron fitou-a abismado e esperou em silêncio, ele que até ali encontrara respostas sarcásticas para os outros habitantes da Terra Média "A tua lealdade e perserverância serão essenciais em tempos vindouros.

"A sério?" murmurou ele incrédulo enquanto Hermione fungava quase imperceptivelmente. Harry percebeu que ela ainda estava bastante chateada com o amigo.

"E Hermione Granger!" continuou Galadriel com um sorriso e Harry reparou que a amiga ficara perplexa por a Elfa saber o seu nome "És sábia e firme nas tuas convicções, serás a chave de muitos mistérios." Harry não duvidava daquilo, a amiga era realmente muito esperta. Galadriel ficou em silêncio alguns minutos mas nenhum deles, nem sequer Hermione, teve coragem de dizer fosse o que fosse limitando-se a sorrir alegremente com o lisonjeiro comentário da Senhora "Venham comigo, chamei-vos a Lóthlórien porque gostaria de vos mostrar uma coisa!" exclamou finalmente Galadriel.

A Elfa encaminhou-os para um jardim fechado, desceu os degraus até um regato onde, num pedestal baixo e esculpido como uma árvore bifurcada, havia uma bacia de prata, ao lado estava pousado um jarro de prata. Harry foi invadido por um grande entusiasmo ao perceber o que era aquilo.

"Oh!" fez Hermione sem se conseguir conter pois eles tinham seguido a Elfa em silêncio até onde se encontrava o espelho que mostrava o presente, o passado e o futuro.

"Este é o espelho de Galadriel e convido-vos, se realmente quiserem, a olhar para as suas profundezas." disse Galadriel fazendo-lhes um delicado sinal para que se aproximassem.

Harry, Ron e Hermione chegaram-se timidamente à frente enquanto Galadriel enchia a bacia de água do regato e respirava concentrada para ela. Quando a água ficou lisa a senhora virou-se para eles serenamente.

"Magia élfica!" murmurou Hermione fascinada. "Isto devia constar dos livros que estudamos em Hogwarts." Harry conteve a custo um sorriso trocista. Hermione já estava chateada com Ron e ele não queria que a amiga ficasse também zangada com ele.

Os três amigos entreolharam-se apreensivos. Harry sentia-se ao mesmo tempo lisonjeado e receoso. O que lhes mostraria o espelho?

"Então vamos a isso?" perguntou ele por fim e todos se inclinaram para observar a água sólida, límpida e escura com estrelas reflectidas na superfície. Foi então que tudo aconteceu, devagar o espelho ficou cinzento e depois clareou.

De súbito uma imagem deles no covil de Shelob surgiu na superfície límpida do espelho mas uma névoa interferiu na cena mudando rapidamente para mostrar uma casa-de-banho dentro da qual estava um Troll desmaiado no chão. Essa imagem transformou-se, dando lugar a outra de um rapaz com cerca de 17 anos vestido com roupas medievais e, finalmente, apareceu Hogwarts com Dumbledore sentado na mesa principal no salão nobre, rodeado por professores; as mesas das equipas repletas de alunos.

"O que é que significa tudo isto?" perguntou Harry ainda aturdido quando, sem aviso, a água voltou a ficar límpida.

"A isso não posso responder Harry Potter!" Galadriel parecia muito cansada "Por favor regressem comigo gostaria que aceitassem alguns presentes antes da partida.

Galadriel levou-os de volta para junto de Celeborn na sala oval onde eles ainda eram esperados com reverência. Hermione recebeu, fascinada, uma resistente corda Élfica das mãos da Senhora; Harry guardou orgulhosamente a sua oferta, um magnífico punhal Élfico feito daquilo que Hermione reconheceu ser Mithril com coloridas e ricas pedras preciosas; Galadriel contou-lhes ter pertencido ao próprio Fëanor. Harry tentou ao máximo não denotar que não fazia a mínima ideia quem era Fëanor mas Hermione percebeu e abanou a cabeça com impaciência. Que culpa é que ele tinha se só ouvira aquele nome quando Gandalf o dissera em Minas Tirith.

"E para ti o melhor destes tesouros, ser-te-á muito útil podes estar certo!" disse Galadriel entregando a Ron, Lembas, o pão-do-caminho dos Elfos e explicando-lhe o que eram com um sorriso bondoso. Ron fitou-a tentando esconder a sua indignação.

"Posso vê-lo só uma vez?" perguntou Hermione timidamente "Nenya, não tive coragem de pedir a Gandalf que me mostrasse Narya, o anel dele e não vou ter oportunidade de ver o Vylia que está com o Mestre Elrond. Gostava de pelo menos ver um dos três anéis Élficos feitos por Celebrimbor. Galadriel sorriu serenamente e mostrou o belo Anel Branco.

"Se assim desejarem poderão pernoitar em Lothlórien!" ofereceu a Dama enquanto Hermione admirava o anel com a estupefacção escrita no rosto.

"Agradecemos Dama Galadriel mas não podemos!" recusou Harry delicadamente. Por mais que lhe agradasse ficar naquela terra encantada por uma boa temporada não queria perder mais tempo.

"Que assim seja então nobres descendentes de Maiar, Elfos e Homens, sigam o vosso caminho e mantenham-se unidos, tudo o resto acontecerá naturalmente." Galadriel despediu-se deles com um breve aceno e um sorriso enigmático.

"Ide em paz e fortuna!" desejou Celeborn e eles despediram-se sem palavras que pudessem descrever o que lhes passava pelas cabeças.

Haldir e o seu grupo de Elfos acompanharam-nos no caminho de regresso ao local onde Gwaihir os esperava. Eles tinham-nos seguido em silêncio; estranhamente até Hermione parecia ter-se esquecido do que era falar. O que teriam eles que fazer em seguida? Que perigos estariam à espreita no caminho? Harry não sabia e de momento contentou-se com o conforto que Galadriel lhe tinha transmitido.

Quando chegaram junto a Gwaihir estavam completamente esgotados não obstante os Elfos parecerem bastante descansados.

A Águia levou-os velozmente até às Montanhas Nebulosas onde se despediram dela agradecendo por tudo.

"Que os Valar vos acompanhem e a protecção de Manwë não vos abandone!" disse Gwaihir à despedida.

"Igualmente!" disse Ron depois da Águia partir "Quem são os Valar, podem vir connosco e… esse Manwë é de confiança?" perguntou ele a sorrir para Hermione mas ela lançou-lhe um olhar superior e não respondeu, obviamente ainda estava zangada com Ron pelo que ele lhe dissera.

"Vá lá, ainda estás chateada comigo?" perguntou-lhe ele apaziguadoramente "Eu só disse aquilo porque tu não te calavas um bocado e eu estava cansado e aborrecido.

"O que acham que significou aquilo no espelho?" perguntou Harry tentando evitar a discussão que se avizinhava pois Hermione parecia ainda mais zangada depois do que Ron dissera.

"Não é óbvio?" ela suspirou exasperada mas não continuou.

"Então!" disse Ron olhando-a ansiosamente "Vais dizer-nos ou não?"

"OK!" rendeu-se ela e começou a sua dissertação, certa agora de que tinha ouvidos atentos a escutá-la "O espelho mostrou-nos o passado, certo? Viram o dia em que nos tornámos amigos?" Harry sorriu relembrando o momento "Mostrou-nos o presente, quando estivemos no covil da Shelob" Ron estremeceu ligeiramente mas não fez comentários. Hermione fez uma pausa e fitava-os como se não os visse.

"E…" arriscou Harry.

"Suponho que o resto fizesse parte do futuro!" terminou ela, parou mais uns segundos pensativa e Ron começou a suspirar com impaciência. "Aquele rapaz deve ser alguém ligado ao Feiticeiro que procuramos, ou seja a Merlin. Acho que o espelho nos tentou mostrar que tudo o que fizermos vai ser de alguma forma importante para o futuro por isso nos mostrou Hogwarts."

"Não nos deu grande novidade, pois não?" disse Ron desanimado "Se calhar essa Galadriel não é lá grande Feiticeira." Harry e Hermione riram-se um bom bocado com aquilo.

"Ela não controla o espelho, sabes!" esclareceu Harry sabiamente.

"Eu não disse?" continuou Ron "Se ela é incapaz de controlar o espelho dela como é que vai conseguir fazer outras coisas."

"Não vale a pena!" disse Hermione abanando a cabeça na direcção de Harry "O Ron é um caso perdido."

"O que é que queres dizer com isso?" perguntou ele chateado.

"Deixa lá!" respondeu Hermione limpando as lágrimas de riso sarcástico.

"Olha lá fazias as pazes comigo se eu te perguntasse quem são os Maiar e como é que nós descendemos deles?" a amiga fitou-o com superioridade mas quando falou tinha um tom muito mais suave.

"Bem antes do princípio dos tempos apenas existiam Ilúvatar, O Único e os Ainur, os filhos do seu pensamento. Só depois foi criada Ëa onde vieram a habitar os filhos de Ilúvatar os Primogénitos, ou seja os Elfos; e os Vindouros, os Homens. Muitos Valar vieram para Ëa para a preparar para a chegada dos filhos de Ilúvatar. Ora os Maiar são Ainur de grau inferior aos Valar e portanto sempre foram seus vassalos e muitos vieram para os ajudar. Os mais conhecidos de entre eles foram Ossë, vassalo de Ulmo; Uinen, A Senhora dos Mares; Olórin claro, que vocês conhecem como Gandalf. E Melian que casou com o Elwë Thingol, posterior Rei de Doriath. Ele era um Elfo, chefe de um dos grupos dos Teleri que partiram com Oromë do lago Cuiviénen rumo a Valinor. De Melian e Thingol nasceu Lúthien que casou com Beren, um homem; deles descendeu toda a estirpe dos Meio-Elfos. Portanto graças a Melian e Lúthien é que a magia se propagou entre os Homens; se nós somos Feiticeiros a ela o devemos, sabem? Portanto, aí tens Ron, o motivo pelo qual nós somos descendentes de Maiar." terminou ela com uma nota de arrogância. Ron tinha estampado no rosto que não tinha percebido uma palavra do que Hermione dissera mas não se atreveu a fazer perguntas limitando-se a acenar com a cabeça. E Harry tentou disfarçar o mais que pôde o interesse que a história de Hermione lhe tinha despertado. "Bem, Ron tens a certeza que aqui vai estar Camlot quando viajarmos para o futuro?"

"Tenho!" assegurou ele com firmeza mas o som de enormes pedras a rolar fê-los olhar para cima.

O que aconteceu a seguir foi muito rápido, Ron desviou Hermione de uma enorme pedra que rolava na sua direcção, atirou-a ao chão e tapou-lhe a cabeça.

"Impedimenta!" gritou Harry e a pedra desfez-se em mil pedaços. Mais pedras resvalaram e os três amigos rebolaram para uma parte da montanha resguardada. Quando finalmente a avalanche acalmou eles viram aproximar-se uns grandes pés de pedra e espreitaram para ver o que era

"Um Come-Rochas!" exclamou Harry ao ver o gigante levar uma pedra à boca fazendo-os recuar de novo.

"Eu pensei que fizessem apenas parte da _História Interminável_!" balbuciou Hermione incrédula.

"Deixa-me adivinhar, outro livro?" perguntou Ron com um ar cansado "Definitivamente tenho que começar a ler, de preferência livros Muggles."

"Boa!" disse Hermione a sorrir "Se quiseres eu tenho alguns muito bons para te emprestar. _O Monte dos Vendavais_, _As 20 000 léguas Submarinas_, _O Velho e o Mar_, _As Minas do Rei Salomão_…"

"Se calhar é melhor não começar a ler" disse Ron trocando um olhar trocista com Harry "pelo menos por enquanto."

Sentiram o Come-Rocha levar mais uma vez o pedregulho à boca e encostaram-se mais à parede para se proteger das pedras que inevitavelmente rolaram para o chão. Quando finalmente o gigante se foi embora dando grandes passadas que faziam o solo tremer eles suspiraram todos de alívio.

"Foi por pouco!" disse Ron saindo debaixo da parede e ajudando Hermione a levantar-se."

"É verdade!" disse ela a sorrir "Obrigada, se não fosses tu eu não me tinha safo."

"Deves-me uma!" disse Ron fazendo-lhe uma festa no nariz. "Ainda bem que o Hagrid não sai à família." continuou ele evitando o olhar de Harry que estava a controlar-se para não se rir.

"Agora é que eu percebi uma coisa!" disse ele para desanuviar o ambiente uma vez que Hermione estava muito corada e Ron parecia ter ficado um bocado atrapalhado. "Nós estamos a fazer o caminho inverso ao da Irmandade, quase como se estivéssemos a voltar para casa, para o Shire." continuou Harry com alguma nostalgia. Subitamente percebeu o olhar entre espantado e rancoroso de Hermione por não ter feito aquele comentário primeiro e o olhar trocista de Ron e arrependeu-se de ter aberto a boca.

"Bem eu lamento profundamente não ter tido tempo de conhecer Rivendell e o Shire!" disse Hermione a sorrir já recuperada da sua indignação.

"Eu não sei nada disso que vocês estão a dizer mas porque é que aquela Elfa vos deu as prendas boas a vocês e me deu bolinhos a mim?" perguntou Ron obviamente ainda a remoer na prenda de Galadriel. Desculpem lá eu tenho cara de quem come muito por acaso?"

"Cara não sei mas tu comes muito Ron, se calhar a Galadriel percebeu isso!" troçou Hermione e Harry desconfiou que ela ainda estava um bocadinho chateada com a ofensa que Ron lhe fizera em Lóthlórien.

"Pois claro, porque é que eu fico sempre com o pior?" murmurou ele mal-humorado.

"Ouve, a Galadriel sabe bem o que faz e não se engana no que diz" disse Hermione de forma muito mais simpática "E se ela disse que as Lembas te vão ser úteis é porque vão."

"A Hermione tem razão Ron, não te preocupes!" concordou Harry dando uma palmada nas costas do amigo. "Bom, estão preparados?" continuou ele olhando para ambos os amigos "Vamos embora? Hermione!" chamou-a ele pois a amiga estava a olhar tristemente para o horizonte." Passa-se alguma coisa?

"Eu nem acredito que fizemos parte desta história, sabes?" disse ela distraidamente " a História do Anel, a história de Frodo… a história da Terra Média…"

"Eu sei, eu sinto o mesmo!" concordou Harry amistosamente.

"Bem vamos embora!" disse Hermione decidida.

Harry e Ron enfiaram o fio ao pescoço e seguraram-se a ela, Ron muito mais descontraído agora. E, após uma última olhadela à maravilhosa paisagem das Montanhas Nebulosas, lá foram eles novamente, desta vez para o um passado menos longínquo.

N/A: Em primeiro lugar quero pedir imensa desculpa pela demora em publicar este capítulo. É que com a aproximação do Natal não tenho tido muito tempo para escrever. Espero que tenham gostado e que tenha valido a pena a espera. Quero agradecer a todos os leitores pelo tempo que dedicam a esta história e muito particularmente aos reviewers e apoiantes: Mimi; cris.carla; MellodyIngrer; Victor; Drika; Katyna Black-Nick Novo. É verdade Drika, eu sou portuguesa :), obrigada por perguntares! Eu sei que, tal como tu, a maior parte dos meus reviewers são brasileiros por isso podem fazer as perguntas que quiserem que eu respondo ;). Para todos os leitores: Por favor leiam e deixem a vossa opinião, é muito, muito, muito importante para mim! Tchau e espero que tenham tido um excelente Natal e que o ano de 2006 vos reserve tudo de bom:). 


End file.
